1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell motorcycle and, more specifically, to a fuel cell motorcycle having a drainage system for draining water generated in a fuel cell out of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Background Art
A fuel cell is now considered as a way to provide a propulsion for a vehicle while protecting the environment and reserving energy resources as compared to conventional vehicles that require fossil fuel. A fuel cell motorcycle using a motor driven by electric energy generated by the fuel cell as a power source is being developed. When the fuel cell generates electric power, hydrogen ion and electrons are emitted from hydrogen as fuel. The hydrogen ion is combined with oxygen and the electrons are emitted from hydrogen at a cathode to generate water. A drainage system for a fuel cell is disclosed in JP-A-2001-313056. In this drainage system, a drainage port is provided on the side of a vehicle body and water is drained to the side of the vehicle body so as to prevent water from falling on a tire.
In the drainage system disclosed in JP-A-2001-313056, the drainage port is disposed on the side of the vehicle body. Thus, water that is drained therefrom may be splashed toward the legs of a driver or a passenger when they place their legs on the ground. In order to avoid such an event, the flexible layout of the drainage port or a foot step for the passenger or the like becomes difficult. When the drainage port is arranged on the side of the vehicle body, the width of the vehicle is increased, and the appearance of the vehicle body may be impaired by the drainage port exposed on the side of the vehicle. Therefore, in the fuel cell motorcycle, the layout of the drainage port is a problem to solve.